The present invention relates to a lighting device and more particularly an electrical lighting device which in appearance is similar to a wax candle.
Lighting devices which simulate the appearance of wax candles are in relatively wide use. Typically, the body of a candle is simulated by a structural formed of a material which will not melt in the presence of heat such as that which is generated by an electric light bulb. A flame type bulb may typically be disposed above the simulated candle body. In order to better simulate a real candle, it would also be desirable to have an electrical light device in which the candle body was formed of candle wax. It would also be desirable for the electric light bulb of the lighting device to be disposed within at least a portion of this wax candle body to enable the light from the bulb to be distributed through the candle body. These features, while desirable, are difficult to implement, however, because the heat generated by an electric light bulb would tend to melt a wax candle body.
In accordance with the present invention, therefore, an electrical lighting device which includes a candle body formed of wax with a relatively high melting temperature. The body has a longitudinal channel through its center connecting to one or more radial 1 channels in a bottom portion of the body. These radial channels may be aligned with respective openings in a corresponding candle base unit to enable ventilation of the candle body. An electric light bulb may be positioned in a widened opening near the top of the candle body. A bulb-socket supported by a rigid tube which may be connected to the candle base unit. Optionally, one or more spacers which provide minimal obstruction to the airflow through the longitudinal channel may support the rigid tube within the longitudinal channel. When the light bulb is on, air circulation is provided via the radial and longitudinal channels in the candle body to cool the candle body to a temperature below its melting point.
It is an object of the invention therefore to provide an electrical light fixture which used a candle body to simulate the look of wax candles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide ventilation for the wax body of the lighting device which is sufficient to prevent the body from melting when the light bulb is on.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a base unit for the device which supports the body and provides for ventilation of the body.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings in which: